1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electric wheelchair simultaneous gear change structure, more particularly, an electric wheelchair structure that allows for a process whereby when one hand is used to pull a gearshift the effect is registered on the engine boxes on both sides of the wheelchair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is shown in FIG. 1 showing the structure of an electric wheelchair""s back wheels, engine boxes (S) are placed on an electric wheelchair""s left and right hand side wheel body (T), and on both the left hand and right hand of the wheel body, gearshifts are installed (S1), so that the user is able to utilize gearshift (S1) by switching to a neutral gear of the electrical wheelchair, or to make use of a hand pushing motion to control an electric gear.
Thus, for conventional wheelchairs controlling the motion of the wheelchair involves many inconveniences of operation, one of these being that to effect a gear change it is necessary to stop or get out of the electric wheelchair, as switching gear involves utilizing the two gearshifts (S1) to effect a gear change in the two engine boxes (S) in order to control the electric wheelchair. This arrangement does not only cause inconvenience (gears in both engine boxes must be changed simultaneously) for the user, it can also result in potential danger; one handed operation can mean that the user may twist his or her body around to operate a control, and in this way upset the electric wheelchair""s balance, causing it to fall over.
The present invention utilizes two gearshift axle rods, on one of these oscillator plate one has been firmly connected and on the other of these oscillator plate two has been firmly connected. On the central connecting rod there are two hinge connectors to connect oscillating plate one and oscillating plate two, and on the other end of oscillating plate one there is hinge flange connecting it to the outer connecting rod, which is connected on its other end to a gearshift via a hinge connection, so that when the gears are pulled the outer connecting rod pulls to move oscillating connector one, and oscillating plate two on the central connecting rod moves simultaneously, so that in this way both engine boxes change gear simultaneously, which is the main object of the present invention.